Dust in the wind
by Firehedgehog
Summary: In a moment he was dead, gone... dust in the wind. his soul shattered. Monsters weren't suppose to be able to reincarnate, or if they did actually remember. Underswap universe
1. Prologue

This is a underswap fanfic! don't own it but own anything original in the fanfic! All cheer Toby and the Au creators!

Dust in the wind

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue

Sans... didn't remember dying, only a sudden shock then nothing.

It didn't even hurt.

He was pretty sure he shouldn't be feeling anything, for his soul had shattered.

"Sans!"

 _Papy..._. as darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

Dust...

That is what life was turned it, sweet too adorable innocent Sans was gone... dust to the wind. Soul shattered by a hateful human, and with his brothers death Papyrus felt as if his own soul was shattered.

They were all free, yet at that moment Papyrus felt more trapped then ever before.

Sans was dead...

Sans was dead...

Dead...

he collapsed as a fickle wind blew away the dust.

"Sans..." he cried.

OoOoO

Through the air and wind the dust, containing magic and the shattered remains of a soul. As it travelled it glowed and slowly it was a glowing monster soul being.

It floated unnoticed into a window where a human woman's voice could be heard.

Suddenly a cry filled the air.

"It's a boy!" the nurse cried.

 _Papy..._ the new born thought as sleep claimed him.

TBC


	2. Where the future leads

This is a underswap fanfic! don't own it but own anything original in the fanfic! All cheer Toby and the Au creators!

Wow, so did not expect the amount of people to kudo and so one. Would have loved more reviews but kudos work too. Was pretty sure I'd get a OMG! How could you kill blueberry!

Dust in the wind

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Where the future leads

Growing up, if one looked at his body colouration one would have thought him an albino. Till they realized his eyes were a beautiful blue that sparked with energy and happiness. People swore with his almost china bone white skin and pure white hair should burn to a crisp in the sun, the human known as Serif just looked amused.

After he'd been getting this reaction his whole life, and he was pretty sure he should burn.

That is if he didn't have a human body with a monster soul, he could still feel his magic filtering through his body... just not as quickly since this body wasn't just magic like his original.

As it was he was five years old, and adorable and just as insanely energetic as before.

He loved his human parents, because they were his parents in this life and they loved him also. Thankfully he was an only child so far, he wouldn't know how he would react to a sibling.

By the queen he missed Papy, he missed his orange clothed brother with all his soul.

But he wouldn't seek Papy out, humans lived way to short lives and he knew that it would destroy his brother to see him die again.

Really, he could just see himself walking up to Papy and telling him who he was.

Yeah... that wouldn't work well and if Papy reacted badly.

Rejection would probably shatter his soul, even if it was in a human body now.

"Seriff, its time to go," Mama said smiling.

"I can't wait," Sans... no Seriff chirped, after all it was his first day at school.

OoOoO

Human whisky had the same reactions to monsters that it did to monsters, Papyrus used that to his advantage since the other monsters had stopped selling him alcohol not wanting him to drown himself in it.

He chugged another glass, not bothering to savour it. Feeling it burn through him and making his vision blur.

It had been too many damn years, years without the hyperactive bundle of joy his brother had been.

The world had just seemed to be a wash of grey and fog since his death, and Papyrus wished he had died too.

He hadn't realized how much of him depended on his older brother, how dead and dull the world was... the only thing keeping him from falling would be the memory of Sans disappointed look.

Feeling a surge of anger he threw the empty glass across the room, where it shattered against the wall of his apartment.

"Sans..." he cried.

Sleep was a long time coming.

OoOoO

Sans didn't know what to make of human school, it was loud, a lot of book work and very hard to stay still with the energy he had.

School was torture.

"Welcome home sweetheart," His mother said as he got home from school.

"Hi mom," he responded. She was a housewife, so he didn't have to worry about going anywhere but home after schhol.

TBC

Omake:

"So how was your first week at school Seriff?" she asked, big blue eyes looked up at her.

"School ROCKS," was his response.

His mother blinked for a moment she could almost swear she saw stars in his eyes.


	3. Drowning

This is a underswap fanfic! don't own it but own anything original in the fanfic! All cheer Toby and the Au creators!

OMG! The KUDOS! Um reviews would be nice too. But still. Yeah!

Thank woolywitch! All its takes is a convo near midnight to get the writing going

Dust in the wind

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Drowning

'Hic' whoever said a skeleton couldn't get drunk had never met a skeleton monster, not that there were any but Papyrus anymore.

Not that it mattered anymore, he was surprised that he hadn't fallen by this point. But the thought of Sans sad eyes kept him alive, not that life brought much joy to him either.

'Hic' he swaggered drunkenly down the road and sighed, he needed a nap.. well there was always the nearby park.

OoOoO

Seriff/Sans loved the swings, there was something freeing about fighting the force of gravity by moving back and forth then jumping off to land several feet away.

Sue him, he was in a five years old human body and the energy to match.

Okay. So if anyone knew him as Sans they wouldn't even bat an eye since he would have done it then too.

Not that he'd tell anyone his actual mental/souls age.

He wasn't insane.

Well, unless someone was stupid enough to give him sugar... cough **fell!sans** cough.

He looked at his watch, still two hours till his parents told him to be home.

"This calls for the AMAZINF SERIFF to play in the sand box!" Sans cried jumping off the swings with well practised ease.

OoOoO

Trees

Trees

Oh look more trees.

'Hic'

The part mostly blurry in his total drunkenness was a very tree laden place. What was it with humans and trees, were they obsessed with them.

"Tacos and awesomenesssss!" a voice said sang, the fact it was male and sang about taco's of all things brought his blurry gaze to attention to a sand box nearby.

Taco's, it had been a long time since he made or even thought of the food. Not since San's had been dusted, every time he'd thought of taco's all his thoughts became angry and sad at the same time.

How dear a human sing about taco's, how dare they make him remember Sans death again. Angrily he turned and began stomping towards the voice.

"Heyy you!" Papyrus demanded drunkenly, his blurred vision just making out a short human with white hair facing away from him.

"How dare you sing about his food," Papyrus said angrily.

The figure turned, and he realized it was a human child standing there.

Big blue familiar eyes stared at him, it felt weird seeing them in a human face.. but the face was also sans... just a human version.

"..." the child said wide eyed.

"Sans..." Papyrus whispered, if this was a joke the universe had a very cruel sense of humour.

"Papy..." the child... no Sans whispered, younger and human it was him.

"You've come back, you didn't leave me behind," Papyrus cried tears dripping from his eye sockets, he fell to the ground and his knees and hugged the human to him.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave again!" papyrus cried into the white hair.

Then his vision greyed, and he felt the world tipping.

No... he was tipping over.

Unconsciousness claimed him.

OoOoO

Sans tried not to panic as papyrus fell unconscious from drinking to much.

He hadn't expected this.

The chances to meet Papy ever again were staggering low.

Meeting in a public place but somehow no one seeing, very strange since humans always kept an eye on kids playing in case of perverts.

His small arms gently pulled Papy's head onto his lap, gently running his fingers over the others skull like he had done when Papy was a baby bones.

"You were suppose to learn to live when i was gone Papy," Sans whispered. Tears slipped down his face angrily. No one wanted to find out there death caused there loved on to become a total alcoholic.

He took a deep breath, he had to deal with this and deal with this now. It was harder to do as a human, and he had never been the best at healing.. but a hangover he could deal with. He winced as magic gathered around his hands, while nothing was actually hurting them... monster magic was not meant for a human body.

Carefully he laid them onto Papy and concentrated, a fine sweat appearing on his forehead and he burned the alcohol and hangover away. With a gasp he let the magic vanish, he took deep breaths. Definitely not using magic outside his body again if he could help it.

The figure in his lap woke then froze, eye sockets opened wide white dots Orange with magic.

OoOoO

Papyrus woke waiting to feel the jabbing pain of a hangover, when that didn't happen he opened his eyes in shock.

Sans... it couldn't be possible, Sans was dead.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure its that monsters aren't suppose to reincarnate," the human child said, a familiar more younger voice of his brothers coming from his mouth. He also realized, that he was laying with his head on there lap.

Oh, he'd said Sans was dead out loud.

He stared at the human child, a trembling hand reached up to touch a face familiar and unfamiliar... It was Sans but not. Gently sans took his hand, a sad smile on his face.

"I thought I told you not to drink Papy," Sans said, blue eyes staring at him with the elder brother eyes of disapproval, yeah... Papyrus feel pleased and nervous at that look.

"I thought I told you not to die," Papyrus finally said.

TBC


	4. Reconnect

This is a underswap fanfic! don't own it but own anything original in the fanfic! All cheer Toby and the Au creators!

Dust in the wind

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Reconnect

There was a scent of flowers in the air, a gentle breath of wind in the air. It had a dream like quality to it, and the two standing there one monster one neo human knew it was no dream. Sans was sitting between some trees, his form shaded by the trees. It also hid them from people passing by, this was private. Papyrus sat down next to him, his tall lanky form only partially shaded by the trees.

"I didn't mean to die..." Sans said quietly, his blue oh so blue eyes stared at the ground his fingers running through the long thick grass there.

"I know... it..." Papyrus said, remembering that earth shattering moment that he wished he'd been dusted too.

"I'm sorry Papy," Sans apologized, after all he'd had no plans to die, and had plans for the future.

"I know... it wasn't either of our faults," Papyrus sighed, he seemed to think for a moment. "Here," he said pulling an item from his pocket, Sans eyes widened as a familiar blue item unfolded in Papys hands.

"I thought it dusted with me," he said in surprise.

The blue bandana was just as he remembered, smiling with practice of a lifetime (his last) he tied it onto it place of pride. He felt a sense of relief, he'd worn it since he was little in his last life.

"Now..." Sans said, giving his little... er.. or would that be older brother now the evil eye. "Let's continue on with a certain subject, your new alcoholic habit."

Papyrus could only gulp.

OoOoO

Sans was short very short in both lives, especially now since he was a itty bitty five year old human child. But with his eyes narrowed, that frown Sans might as well have been a giants and Papyrus one inch tall.

Definitely the older brother aura of disapproval.

Death had definitely not caused his usual happy go lucky brother to loose his edge.

"Now... I'm sure we can talk about this calmly," Papyrus said nervously.

"Oh, we are going to talk calmly about it," Sans said, and smiled.

Oh...

Oh dear...

He was doomed.

What followed made his head ring more then any hangover, and that was without raising his voice once or any violence.

(if you want to see the convo i need at least five people asking on either Ao3 or ffnet))

OoOoO

Sans was very Satisfied, and that was with a capital S at that.

He rarely had to pull the big brother card, but when he did Papy had never ever repeated whatever issue it had been when he did that.

Papy was looking at him with wide eye sockets, his usual eye lights missing.

Hmm... usually Papy came out of it after the two minute mark, looking at his watch and the late time he saw it had reached the five minute mark.

"Papy..." Sans said.

No reaction.

"Papyrus..." Sans said with a sigh.

Still nada.

With a sigh he pokes Papy in the side, he watched wide eyes as the skeleton monster fell over comically.

"I just broke Papy," Sans squeaked.

Of course, that's when papyrus broke out laughing.

"That's cheating," Sans pouted, Papyrus slid back up.

"Sorry sorry, its been.. just so long.." Papyrus replied.

"I know." Sans said, looking at the sky noticing that the sun was starting to go down. "It's getting late... I need to get home before my human parents worry."

"Sans..." Papyrus said softly a strange tone in his voice.

"Yes Papy?"

"Promise me you'll be careful, I don't want to loose you again," Papyrus whispered, knowing that humans had such short mayfly lives compared to monsters.

"I promise," Sans said.

OoOoO

As Sans home, he never noticed angry dark eyes watching his form.

"Dirty monster lovers."

TBC


	5. Interlude: In Moments between

This is a underswap fanfic! don't own it but own anything original in the fanfic! All cheer Toby and the Au creators!

OMG! So much demand for the convo!

Dust in the wind

By: Firehedgehog

Interlude: In Moments between

" _What part of Alcohol is bad don't you get," Sans asked, his eyes narrowed to mere slits the blue of them barely a gleam and a rather strange smile on his face._

 _It actually looked creepier on human Sans then monster Sans, maybe because a smile like that should not be a human child's face._

" _Ah... its not as bad as you think it is," Papyrus protested waving his hands wildly around._

" _Papyrus, those are the same reaction you did when you stole cookies from the cookie jar," Sans said raising a single white eyebrow in a Spock like way… okay Papyrus might be binge watching all the star Trek series lately._

" _That was when I was a baby bones Sans," Papyrus cried out._

" _Uh huh…" Sans said staring, and Papyrus blushed blue knowing that Sans knew he was still stealing cookies well into adulthood. Well sue him, Sans made awesome cookies when he had time._

" _Now…. I just healed you and the alcoholic residue in your bones and magic tells such a different story. Now, do you remember what I promised to do if you ever become alcoholic," Sans said his eyes becoming covered by his bangs Papyrus gulped._

" _I think I called it 'The Talk 2.0' and how skeletons did it," Sans said._

 _He really didn't want another welcome to monster sex talk again, he wanted to die._

OoOoO

Papyrus didn't know what to think as he climbed into bed that night, Sans was alive and well… just human.

Humans who had mayfly short lives next to the semi immortal monsters, he didn't know what he would do when old age claimed Sans… his brother would be gone again. But he would push those thoughts away for now, because for now he had his brother back.

Another shiver wracked his bones. The talk was a horrifying thing, and it coming from the form of a human child was just too much.

The 'talk' always led his brain in very bad directions, such as wondering had sans actually done it before as a monster.

Gah… kill that thoughts.

 _Kill it!_

He'd already dumped all his alcohol. He did not want to face Sans like that again.. even though the talk made him very want to get stinking drunk.

Finally he pulled his head together enough to get to sleep. And soon he was gone from consciousness.

OoOoO

Sans was washed, fluffed aka dried and stuffed aka put in pajamas. The adorable neo human nested in his plush cyan covers. He was exhausted, his magic had burned through his magical reserves when he healed Papy. Oh, he definitely had the same amount as his past life but a human body couldn't focus it right so burned through it at an insane rate.

Yawning he pulled the large Blue plush bunny under the covers with him, a gift from his grandparents from his last birthday. It was fun being a kid, there was a lot less responsibility and it was interesting to see things from a human perspective.

Yet... it itched, and did drive him up the wall.

He'd been an adult, sure very immature half the time. But he'd lived his own life, with no one saying no... he swore half the time his parents favorite word was No.

Meh.. he'd live.

At least he knew Papy was okay now.

OoOoO

The walls were papered with images of monsters, maps and other things filled with information.

The man stared at the latest pictures on the wall, a tall skeleton monster and a traitor to the human race.

How dare these children of Satan corrupt the children.

He gently touched the image of the beautiful white haired child, so innocent... so tainted.

But that just meant he had to die, before the taint spread.

Him and the spawns of Satan.

TBC


End file.
